Gas turbine engine vane assemblies are usually provided downstream of the engine fan and/or of a low pressure compressor to reduce the swirl in the air flow entering the high speed compressor. Such guide vane assemblies must be resistant to foreign object damage while having a minimal weight.
It is known to provide a vane shroud with slots receiving an extremity of the vane in order to retain the vane in place therewithin. In such a configuration, a grommet is inserted in the slots such as to surround the vane thereby isolating the vane from the shroud. However, a foreign object damage event can damage the grommet and damage to other surrounding components. The use of alternatives to maintain vane components in place, such as adhesives, complicates the installation and replacement of vanes. In some engines, an annular attachment strap may also be used to provide a radial load on the stator vanes and grommets. Friction around a circumference of the strap may however lead to uneven or Improper loading thereof, which can result in undesirable leakage.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide an improved vane assembly.